Sisters at Heart
by perksofbeing-areader
Summary: Sophie, Brienna, Meagan, and Alex are four high schoolers who are pulled into the world of gods, monsters, and myths. OCs combined with characters from the PJO series, set in the fall/winter before The Last Olympian.
1. Sophie

Sophie, Alex, Meagan, and Brienna were best friends. Their friendship wasn't abnormal-four teenage girls going to high school together in Beachwood, California. They weren't all in the same grade (Alex was a junior, Megan was a sophomore, and Sophie and Brienna were freshmen) but they were just as close as any friends could be.

Most people couldn't see what had brought them together. After all, Alex was a bit of a prankster, though she did well in school and took her grades seriously. Meagan was called unique by nice people, and a freak by mean ones. Sophie was smart and creative, if scatterbrained, and Brienna was always finding the newest books for all of them to read. Sometimes the girls themselves wondered what exactly it was that made them friends. But whatever it was, they thought, it was a bond nothing and nobody could break.

They weren't normal girls. And today..well, today didn't happen to be a normal day.

Sophie knew that she and Brienna were closer than their other friends. Not in an exclusionary way, of course. But they had grown up together, so close they were practically sisters. They'd hung out almost every day in elementary school and at least once a week in junior high. Now that they were in high school and had met Alex and Meagan, the four hung out together all the time, but Sophie still hung out with Bri-just the two of them-a lot. Sure, they'd had their fights, but it always turned out fine. And they seemed to just fit with their other two friends perfectly, while also having their own special friendship.

Like now, for instance. Sophie and Bri sat at the lunch table with Meagan and Alex, and they all chatted like old friends without feeling any tension about the fact that some of them knew each other longer than others. Right now, they were discussing their book reports and how if only they could choose books that weren't on the list to read.

"I'm sure my work would be so much better if I could pick out something that I like to read," Alex reasoned. "City of Bones, for instance. There are so many things in that book that I could relate to real life. It would make for a fascinating report. And..." she smiled, and Sophie could tell Alex was about to find a way to make her imaginary report even more fun, "I could have visual aid."

The girls burst out laughing. "I could be Clary," Bri giggled.

"I could dress as Simon," Sophie smirked.

"I could be _Jace!_" Meagan howled, and all four clutched their stomachs as they imagined what a scene they would make at the front of the class, dressed up as demon hunters, boys, and vampires.

"Or Harry Potter," Sophie said when they had all stopped laughing. "That would be a fun one. J.K. Rowling used Latin to create her spells."

"The Fault in Our Stars. That's what I would do," Brienna mused. "John Green is amazing!"

Meagan sighed. "You guys took all the good ones! I suppose I would do The Hunger Games. That's a good book."

The bell rang, and the four friends gathered their things for fifth period. Sophie watched as Alex headed for AP English, Meagan for science, then followed Bri to history. As they settled into class, she couldn't help but feel something terrible was about to happen. She shook her head slightly. There was nothing to be afraid of. It was just history class! What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Meagan

MEAGAN

Meagan's biggest regret was that she wasn't in the same classes as any of her friends. Class-_especially _science-was torture without them. Her lab parter, Nicki, _hated _her. Meagan had never given her a reason to, but for some reason she couldn't seem to stand Meagan. Today was no exception.

"Goth girl's back, huh?" Nicki muttered when she sat down. Meagan did look a little edgy. Her white-blond hair looked bleached, even though it was natural. And sure, she wore heavy eyeliner and leather pants. It was her way of telling people to back off. If she really thought about it, the reason for her tough-girl look might have been the fact that her dad had left her mom when Meagan was born. She still hated him-the man, the _dad_ she'd never known-for that. Meagan didn't allow anybody into her life now, except Alex, Sophie, and Brie.

Another reason why she hated being in a different grade as them. Alex was a junior, and Sophie and Brie were freshman. Being stuck in the middle was hard, but at least she had them.

"Shut up, Nicki." Meagan rolled her eyes. As the teacher started the lecture, Nicki continued to whisper taunts.

"Stupid, lonely goth girl. Everybody hates you, you know. They call you a freak." A mean smile was plastered on her face.

Meagan was sick of it. She _knew _what people said about her behind her back, and she didn't care because they weren't true. But Nicki had pushed her too far with her stupid, gloating smile. Meagan had learned a few tricks from Alex about pranking people. As Nicki kept on needling her, she hooked her foot around Nicki's chair and yanked it out from under her, hard.

But instead of hitting the ground like she expected, she exploded into a cloud of shimmery dust. _What on earth?_ "Nice try, goth girl," she heard in her ear, and whipped around to find Nicki right in her face. She was still smiling meanly. No, not meanly...this was past mean. It was evil.

Meagan gasped. What was wrong with her? How did Nicki get behind her? "What are you?" was the question that came out in a gravelly whisper.

And as if her question had been his cue, Nicki's eyes glowed pure gold. Her smile widened showing long, sharp fangs. "I think you know the answer to that question already."

Suddenly, Nicki lunged at her, snapping at her neck. Meagan rolled out of the way, under their lab table, and glanced at the teacher, who saw Meagan on the floor and glared at her. "Meagan, is something wrong?" Meagan decided that her teacher couldn't see Nicki, because she didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, except that Meagan was lying on the ground. As Nicki stalked around the table, she cut her gaze back to the teacher for a split second and choked, "I think I'm sick!" before snatching her backpack and running out of the classroom, clutching her stomach for effect (middle school drama class had paid off, after all).

As she ran, she fished her cell out of her backpack and speed-dialed Alex. "I need your help, NOW!" she said frantically as soon as she heard Alex's quiet, "Hello?" then hung up. Next, Sophie. "Get Brie and get out. Find Alex. Meet me at the parking lot, it's an emergency!" Hitting 'end call', she tore down the hallway towards the gymnasium. She could hear Nicki hissing behind her. Chancing a look behind her, she saw Nicki gaining with every step.

When Meagan finally reached the lot, which was thankfully empty, she found her friends there with their backpacks slung over their shoulders, looking confused. But when they saw Meagan, and Nicki speeding along behind her, they each reacted differently. Alex looked horrified, and Sophie looked about ready to hide behind Bri, who was staring at Nicki with first disgust, then recognition, then fear.

"Meagan!" Bri screamed, her eyes wide. "Your dad's present!"

Unfortunately, Meagan knew exactly what Bri was talking about. Her dad had left a dagger made of bronze, in a leather scabbard, for her when he left. She carried it everywhere, not because it was sentimental...rather because she couldn't seem to leave it behind anywhere. Now she was actually glad for it.

Swinging her bag in front of her, she felt for the pocket in which she stashed the knife. pulling it out, she hurled the bag behind her, at Nicki. The girl-or monster, or whatever she was-was knocked off balance, just enough for Meagan to rush forward and plunge the knife into Nicki's arm.

Nicki disintegrated into sand, just as quickly as she had turned into a monster. Alex came forward, followed by Sophie and Bri. "Oh my gosh," Alex whispered. "What was that?"

Bri stepped forward. In times like this, she looked far older than she was. The kind of person who fit the name Brienna, instead of her nickname, Bri. "A Mormo. They're kind of like vampires, they feed on the blood of children. She was here to kill you, Meg."

"What do we do?" I ask, terrified. Sophie also looks pale, and Alex keeps shaking her head in disbelief.

Bri usually looks like a princess, with her deep auburn hair and pale skin. But not many princesses wear the look of determination that she does now. "You're not going to like it," she warns, "But I know exactly what needs to happen, and it needs to happen _now._"


	3. Brienna

**I'm so sorry guys, this was supposed to be Ch 3, Alex was supposed to be Ch 4, it got all mixed up since I'm writing ahead of publishing! Love you, hope this didn't mess it up too bad :/**

BRIENNA

Bri ran through the events of the past half-hour and tried to figure out what needed to happen next. She knew all about Greek mythology-that's how she had known about the Mormo-but despite her calm, I'm-in-control attitude, she had no idea what to do next.

Bri was a believer. She believed in magic and monsters, which is why none of this was a complete surprise to her. Even though she got older, and her belief faded a little bit, she seemed to know it was all true. Sophie did, too. Bri could tell by the way Sophie looked so terrified back in the parking lot, like she knew what the Mormo was and what it could do. Like her suspicions had been true.

However, Sophie had stood by Bri like a true friend, keeping as calm as she could under the circumstances and doing exactly what Bri asked to get everybody to where they were now: on the BART train, headed into the city.

First, Bri had called her dad, telling him that school had been let out early and she was coming home with Alex, Sophie, and Meagan. She made sure that Meagan had the dagger and Sophie with her at all times. They hopped a bus to Bri's house, where they had emptied their backpacks of school supplies and filled them with food, water bottles, and (in Bri's case) a few books.

And, of course, money.

Brienna's dad had given her a credit card, to be used for emergencies only. She was pretty sure this counted as an emergency. She also grabbed her wallet, and when she finished packing, they went to each person's house to collect clothes and more money.

And now, on the train, I have to tell the others my plan. My crazy, stupid plan that will probably get us all arrested. But I have to tell them. We _have _to go to New York. For some reason, I know something there will help us. I don't know how, or why. So I turn to the first person I can think to confide in: Sophie.

"We need to go to New York," I whisper. "I don't know what it is, but I have this feeling."

To my surprise, she nods. "I know. San Francisco isn't safe. More things like Nicki are here, aren't there?" I bite my lip-she's right. "Tell the others, Bri."

Meagan and Alex are looking worried in the seats behind us. "Guys," I begin, "There's somewhere we need to go."


	4. ALEX

ALEX

Alex didn't bring much to New York, so she'd stolen a coat, a magazine, and some snacks from an airport convenience store. It wasn't like she had much money to begin with, and she needed to save what she had. Of course Alex knew stealing was wrong, but it was more of a bad habit than anything else. A habit she'd picked up from being poor, living in a tiny apartment with her mom, having to scrounge for things most people had all the time. Food, mostly. That was before her mom had gotten a job in California and they moved from Nova Scotia, Canada, to Beachwood. She didn't want for anything now.

But it had become kind of a hobby, and not a good one. She'd never gotten caught, and was always careful about how she planned it out. Though in this case, it was easy to just grab some stuff from the open-front store and go on her way. She'd already felt bad about the fact that Bri had paid for all four plane tickets.

And now they were in New York, standing out in the rain, all huddled under a single umbrella and trying to find the nearest subway. Eventually, they'd got a taxi to Grand Central Station, the only place they could think of. Sophie got one to stop-for such a quiet girl, she sure could hail a cab.

But now that they were here, they didn't know what to do. Alex looked at Bri, along with Sophie and Meagan, and was surprised to see the girl's lip trembling. A tear rolled down her friend's cheek.

"I...I don't know where to go anymore." Bri began to sob. Seeing her friend cry killed Alex inside and though she didn't know what to do either, she found herself taking control. That was what they would expect, anyways. Alex was the oldest. It was her turn to be the mama bear.

"Okay guys, we need food and somewhere to stay until we can figure things out, alright? Let's go. Someone around here should be able to point us in the right direction."

They ended up wandering around New York in the rain, eventually ending up in Manhattan. "East One hundred and fourth and...First," Meagan read off the street signs. "It's all apartments."

Alex watched a woman with long brown hair walk up the street towards them. She was carrying a bag of groceries, looking ready to be in her nice dry apartment. When the woman saw Alex and her friends, she hurried up to them, looking concerned. "What are you girls doing outside in the rain? Are you all right? Where are your parents?"

"To tell you the truth, ma'am," Sophie stammered, teeth chattering, "We're kind of lost. Our parents aren't with us. We're all right, just a little...wet. And lost."

"Oh dear. Please, why don't you come upstairs? I was about to make dinner, anyways. You look like you need a place to stay." She smiled kindly.

The others looked at Alex, wary of the stranger. Sophie and Bri especially had pleading in their eyes, and it struck her how young they really were. Only fourteen. That's hardly old enough to be wandering New York by yourself, with only a sixteen- and seventeen-year-old as chaperones, even if _you_ brought _them_ here.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Positive."

"Thank you, then, we'd like that very much."

"Well let's get you out of this storm, ladies, and get you fed." She led the girls up to her apartment and told them to make themselves at home in the living room while she set her bag in the kitchen. Once she had sorted everything and hung up her coat, she sat across from them and asked, "What should I call you girls?"

"I'm Alex," Alex introduced herself, then pointed in turn to her friends. "This is Meagan, Bri, and Sophie. We're from California. Yourself?"

"It sounds like you have a story to tell. And excuse me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Sally Jackson."


	5. Sophie II

**Please review! I have the next few chapters already written but constructive criticism is always appreciated! (Oh, and I know I messed up Bri's chapter at the end, when I switched to first person. I tried to fix it but couldn't, ugh. Sorry bout that.)**

SOPHIE

There are some people that you meet that will change your life forever. Sally Jackson was one of those people, and Sophie knew it from the moment they finished their story. Although they did omit the part about Nicki becoming a monster, they did say that she tried to hurt Meagan. However, the look on Meagan's face while she told that part was a dead giveaway that she was lying, and Sally obviously knew it. That, and a girl trying to "hurt" Meagan was no good reason for them to come racing to the opposite coast.

"What do you mean, hurt?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"More like...she tried to kill me." Meagan seemed deep in thought.

Mrs. Jackson wasn't buying it. "In _school?_" she looked at the girls, unbelieving. "I'm guessing it was something more than that."

"She said some stuff. I asked what she was, and she said, 'I think you know already'".

"You asked _what _she was." Meagan expression plainly said, _oops. _Sally studied the girls for a moment, Alex's haggard expression, Meagan's cornered-animal eyes, Bri's face, pleading for answers, Sophie's tired posture. Then she gasped. "Oh no," she whispered.

"What is it?" Bri leaned forward on the couch. "What's wrong, Mrs. Jackson?"

Just then a boy walked in, soaking wet, his dark hair plastered to his face. He looked about a year older than Sophie. "Hi, Mom." Then he saw the girls, and stopped in his tracks. Taking in Sally's expression, he quickly hung his raincoat and hurried up to them. "Who are they?" he demanded.

"They're demigods," Mrs. Jackson said hoarsely.

Sophie's stood up. They couldn't be. She'd thought maybe Meagan, but all of them? "Excuse me, Mrs. Jackson? Then she rounded on the boy. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

The boy chuckled. "I'm Percy. A better question is, who are you?"

"I'm Sophie. These are Alex, Meagan, and Bri. We're lost and confused and you aren't doing much to help!" Sophie didn't get angry easily, but this guy's sarcastic smile was making her mad.

"You and your friends are demigods, smarty-pants. So am I. You know what we gotta do, Mom," he said, turning to Sally. "They have to get to camp."

Mrs. Jackson seemed to snap out of her trance. "Right. But they're tired and hungry, and I intend to feed them and let them stay the night before we leave." She ruffled Percy's hair, and he grimaced. "I'll bet you are too. Let's get cooking!"

"Do you need help?" Alex asked as Sally entered the kitchen.

"That would be great, dear," came the answer, and Alex rushed away.

Bri had curled up next to Meagan on the couch and Sophie, still standing in front of Percy, went to sit by them. Percy plopped down next to Sophie and remarked, "Well this is probably a lot for you to take, so maybe we should talk about normal things. Like, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Meagan answered.

"Fourteen," Bri and Sophie said in unison.

"Cool. I'm fifteen." There was a long silence in which Sophie wondered who this boy really was, why they were here, and what the camp he had mentioned was.

Meagan was the first to speak. "What the heck is a demigod?"

"Let me guess, you all only have one parent." They nodded. "Mom or dad?"

Sophie and Bri muttered, "Dad" while Meagan said "Mom" bitterly. Suddenly, Meg stood up. "I'm going to go help Alex and Mrs. Jackson."

"Isn't she the one who asked the question?" Percy asked, confused.

"She's a little sensitive about her dad," Sophie replied. "Okay...a lot sensitive. He left her mom when Meagan was a baby. Same with our-" She motioned to herself and Bri-"Moms."

Percy looks sympathetic. "I get it. I thought that about my dad for a long time. You'll understand tomorrow, I promise. Learning you're a demigod is kinda hard."

"Who's your dad?" Bri wants to know.

"Poseidon," Percy answers. "God of the Sea."


	6. Meagan II

MEAGAN

Meagan knew it was stupid to run away from answers. But right now, she didn't think she could handle anything more. So far today she'd been attacked by a monster, killed the monster, packed everything she could fit in her backpack, hopped a BART train with her three best friends into the city, and flown to New York. Now she was in the kitchen of a stranger that was telling her she was a demigod.

She didn't know what a demigod was, but she didn't feel too godly. In fact, she felt like crud. She was tired, hungry, and scared.

But once they had all sat down to dinner, picnicking on the living room floor (since the table was too small), she knew she couldn't avoid the truth any more.

Sally told them a little bit about what they were. Apparently demigods were half-human, half Greek god or goddess. Their parent was probably one of the twelve Olympian gods, who were in fact real and apparently living on top of the Empire State Building. Her mom was mortal, but her dad was a god. Her dad was either:

a.) Apollo, god of the sun, healing, and archery

b.) Hermes, god of travel, thieves, commerce

c.) Ares, god of war

d.) Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge

There was also Dionysus, but since he was grounded or something (who grounds a god?), it was unlikely.

"Isn't your dad Poseidon?" Sophie asked.

"Well, yeah," Percy conceded. "But I was a...mistake. The Big Three-er, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, weren't supposed to have kids. Zeus and Poseidon broke their oath, and had my friend Thalia and me. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus."

"Did Hades break the oath?" Alex asked.

"No, he had two kids, Bianca and Nico, but they were born before the oath was made. They were trapped in time, so Nico is thirteen. Bianca...well, she's not alive anymore. She died on a quest."

Something about Percy's tone kept Meagan from asking any more about the children of Hades. "So, Alex and I have Greek gods for dads? And Sophie and Bri have goddesses?"

"Yes," Mrs. Jackson answered.

Percy got a mischievous glint in his eye. Alex usually got a similar look when she was planning a prank. "What is it?" Meagan, Sophie, and Bri asked together.

"Well, we could try to guess who your parents are."

"_Percy,_" Sally reprimanded. "Help me wash dishes, please." As Percy followed his mom out of the room, Meagan turned to her friends. They were going to Percy's camp tomorrow. Bri had been right-New York was where they had needed to go.

Mrs. Jackson re-entered the room. "Sorry girls, it's just that trying to figure out who your godly parent is...well, you never really know until they claim you. We'll get you to camp first thing tomorrow after breakfast. Your mom or dad will claim you once you get there, probably."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Jackson. I don't know where we'd be without you." Sophie smiled.

"No problem. I'm glad you're here. Want dessert? We have blue cookies!"

Even though she knew not supposed to think about who her godly parent is, Meagan couldn't help wondering. She definitely wasn't a daughter of Apollo. Her medical skills were about as extensive as slapping on a band-aid, and she couldn't seem to tan. And she kind of sucked with any hot surfaces, so Hephaestus was definitely out. Ares might be an option...sometimes she got in fights with kids at school, because they called her names. Hermes could possibly be her dad, too...what with being the god of travel. She had moved a few times, most recently from Chicago to California, and now look-she was in New York.

Although Bri technically was the planner of this little trip. Meagan shook her head. Tomorrow everything would be sorted out. She would find out, at long last, who her dad was. Even if she resented him, she was also kind of curious.

Later, she laid on the couch trying to sleep and traced the Jack Skellington pattern on her pajama pants over and over, thinking about her mystery dad. When she finally fell asleep, she had no dreams, only anxiety gnawing the pit of her stomach in anticipation of tomorrow.


	7. Brienna II

BRIENNA

Breakfast had been good. Mrs. Jackson had made blue waffles-Percy had eaten them like it was a normal thing so Bri did too, even though she didn't really understand why they were blue. Then they had piled into Mrs. Jackson's car, the four girls squishing in the back, even though there were only three seats. They arrived at Long Island and parked at the base of a hill.

They were escorted into camp by Percy, because Mrs. Jackson said mortals couldn't go inside the borders. Bri had second thoughts about entering camp herself, when she saw the giant dragon curled around the pine tree at the hill's crest. But Percy assured them Peleus was perfectly safe, and led them down to the "Big House".

There was a volleyball pit, where some boys and girls were having quite the competition. A few of the guys were wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. "Please tell me we don't have to wear those," Bri joked to Percy.

"Wear what? Oh..." he noticed what she was looking at. "Those are satyrs. You know, half-goat, half human? My best friend Grover is a satyr."

Bri was stunned into silence and didn't make any more jokes while they walked to the Big House. There, Percy led them towards the large wraparound porch, where a guy wearing a ridiculous jogging outfit and a...yep, that was a centaur, were playing cards.

The centaur noticed them first. "New campers?" he asked, nodding at the girls. "No trouble getting here?"

"Super easy, Chiron," Percy replied. "They turned up near our apartment yesterday afternoon. This is Alex, Meagan, Bri, and Sophie," he gestured to each girl in turn. "Alex and Meagan don't know who their dads are yet...Sophie and Bri don't know their moms."

Chiron-could it be _the _Chiron, from the myths? Bri decided that it probably was, considering how weird their experience had been so far-smiled kindly at them. "Well, I'd say we don't need the video, as we normally do. Seems you girls have been informed enough already by Percy. Why don't we take a tour of camp? Mr D," he turned to the man in the jogging suit, "I do believe I've won." Mr D sighed and waved them away.

"Yes, yes, I suppose you should show the brats around camp. Go on, I have some Iris-Messages to make."

Chiron showed them the cabins-there were 12, one for each Olympian. "Why isn't there one for Hades?" Alex had asked. Apparently, Hades had been banned from Olympus and also from camp, so he didn't have a cabin. They saw the archery range, the forges, the climbing wall, canoe lake, and stables. When they finally came back to the Big House, Chiron announced that he was going to check on the beginning archery class to make sure they weren't shooting each other and trotted off. That was when it happened.

Suddenly, the air above Alex's head shimmered and bent into a green hologram in the shape of a staff with two snakes wound around it-like the medical symbol. The other girls gasped, but Alex didn't seem to realize what was happening.

Percy calmly told Alex to look up. When she did, she screamed. But it had already begun to fade until there was no sign it had ever been there. "What," she stammered, "Was _that?" _

"Let's give it up for Alex..." Percy trailed off in want of her last name.

"Mills," Alex offered.

"Alex Mills, daughter of Hermes!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! I've already written the next few chapters but am always looking for constructive criticism to make my writing better! Thank you so much for reading :)**

ALEX

Alex couldn't really process what had just happened. Her dad-_Hermes-_had just claimed her. She finally knew who both her parents were. But the fact that Hermes was actually her dad, had actually sent her a sign...that was a little too much. She had still been in denial, a little bit, before this. But there was no denying it. The Greek gods were real, and her dad was one of them.

When they took her to Chiron, he said it best: "Oh gods."

Chiron had also asked if Percy had done the proper greeting-Alex guessed the answer was no, because "Let's give it up for Alex Mills" didn't seem like the proper greeting, but Percy just shrugged and smiled.

"Let's go over to the Hermes cabin, guys," Percy motioned for them to follow. "If the rest of you don't get claimed today, you'll be staying there anyways. They take the unclaimed campers, too. Come on, we'll meet your siblings, Lex.

_She was going to meet her siblings._

Alex was an only child, yet she was going to stay in a cabin that night with a bunch of strangers who were also her siblings. She was about to know people who she'd never met, yet they were related to her.

And suddenly, they were there. In front of her cabin. Where her siblings were. Kids who had the same dad as her. Percy rapped the doorframe with his knuckles. "Are Connor and Travis here?" He turned to Alex. "They're twins, your cabin counselors."

A tall boy walked out. "Connor and Travis are out, probably pranking someone again. Oh, hey Percy. New campers? Welcome. I'm Charles. Or Charlie. Whatever, doesn't matter. But don't confuse me with Beckendorf...we're not the same guy, even if we look alike. Besides, he's a lot older than me." Somehow even though he talked a lot, his slow voice made it sound a lot calmer than it probably was.

"Yep. Chuck, this is Alex. Your new sister. Here are Sophie, Meagan, and Bri. Unclaimed...they might be spending the night with you guys too." Percy introduced.

"Yo," Charlie nodded. "Cool to meet ya. I'll take care of Alex, show her around Hermes-style if you want. Oh by the way, could you ask the Apollo campers about the campfire sing-along tonight? I heard something might go...askew. Well, that and it's winter, so there's not as many campers."

"And I was wondering where Connor and Travis went. OK, I'll ask if the campfire's still on. See ya."

Percy led Alex's friends away. Sophie looked over her shoulder, her eyes asking, _You gonna be OK?_

Alex hoped her eyes conveyed that she would, but they probably screamed, _help me!_

"So, how old are you, Alex?" Charlie asked.

"Seventeen."

"Holy Zeus! You're a lot older than I thought. Hope you still take me seriously after this, but I'm only fourteen."

Alex cracked a smile. "I didn't take you seriously before, Chuck."

"Wise decision. Did you think you were gonna be in Hermes?"

"Well," Alex started, "I can't say I'm entirely surprised. I have a...well, I guess you could say I have a bit of a talent for trickery. Infamous Alex Mills, prankster and pickpocket. This jacket I'm wearing? Didn't cost me a cent."

Charlie looked at her with new respect. "You are so going to be the queen of this cabin. Seventeen and already started your life of crime! Without any idea you were even a demigod! Awesome, man."

They sat on the grass in front of the cabin, watching some other campers play basketball. Talking about her mom, how she started stealing, about the gods. It was pretty cool, truthfully, and when the horn blew for dinner, she had a friend.

A brother.

Charlie.


	9. Sophie III

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter, remember to review! 3**

SOPHIE

Dinner was delicious. The magical plates filled with whatever you want-Sophie ordered pizza, because some things never change-and they sat with Alex and their new friend Charlie at the Hermes table. Percy sat alone at the Poseidon table...he said it was because he didn't have any siblings, and he couldn't sit at any other cabin tables. Camp rules.

Percy had given them the grand-grand tour, as he called it, showing them the beach, where he had escaped with his brother, Tyson and his best friend, Annabeth ("I thought your best friend was a satyr," Bri remarked-Percy got very red and mumbled, "Uh, well Annabeth's my friend too"); the woods, where they played capture-the-flag ("never go in there unarmed"), and the stables, where they met Blackjack, Percy's pegasus. (Percy could speak Horse, apparently, and told them Blackjack said hello.)

Now, they walked with Percy and the Hermes cabin to the campfire. Turns out the Apollo cabin was going to lead it after all. Percy promised that the night would be really fun. They usually sung old demigod-camp songs and ate s'mores.

"You might get claimed, too," he reminded them. "The campfire is where most people get claimed. Well, I got claimed after playing Capture the Flag...but...oh never mind."

As the campers gathered around the campfire, it flared up. The flames were green and medium high. "They change color and height according to the mood of the crowd," Charlie explained.

Percy was staring at Sophie. It was weirding her out a little. Finally, he said, "That's it! You look like my friend Annabeth...only your hair isn't as curly. Sorry, you just looked so familiar."

Charlie looked over and studied her. "Yeah, you really do. That's kinda creepy!"

"Um, okay." Sophie said. Annabeth must be an important person or something, because Charlie was looking a little freaked out. "Who's Annabeth again?"

"She's head counselor of the Athena cabin during the summer, but she lives in San Francisco for the school year." Percy blushed.

"And she's Percy's _girlfriend,_" Charlie grinned. That explained things. It also made things very awkward, as she was standing literally inches away from Percy.

Percy turned an even deeper red. "She's not my girlfriend, Chuck. We're just friends. Shut up."

Just as Sophie was about to say that she lived near San Francisco, Percy's face went from red to white so fast she thought he might faint. The crowd went silent.

Bri gasped, "Sophie!"

As Sophie turned, she paled. "Bri...look!"

Both girls looked up to find twin owls glowing silver over their heads. This time, Chiron made sure they got the proper salutation.

"All hail Brienna and Sophie, daughters of Athena!"


	10. Brienna III

**A/N: Wow, it's been absolutely forever since I posted! And I'm really sorry about that. I've been working on an original fiction piece for my writing class and that has taken up most of my time and focus. Also, the ideas for this chapter just were not presenting themselves and everything sounded forced. But hopefully Sisters at Heart will continue to be updated regularly from now on, especially with my summer break coming up in a month; I'll have much more time on my hands! Much love 3**

BRIENNA

Bri couldn't sleep. Not only was she pretty embarrassed (she had, after all, screamed her head off earlier), but she was super excited and really confused. Her thoughts were swirling in her head, so many she couldn't keep track. But the most important things were that her mother was Athena-the _Greek goddess_-and Sophie was her sister!

She had to write. It was the only way to sort out her feelings. She stayed up late, later than she had planned, writing on a piece of paper that she found in a desk, making her writing tiny so she could fit in all her emotions, poured it out from pen to paper. And just as she was squeezing in the last few words at the very corner of the page, her eyelids drooped and she spiraled into darkness.

The next morning she woke up, unsure of where she was. In the past three days, she'd slept in her bed at home, on the couch at Percy's house (Alex and Meagan had insisted that the she and Sophie sleep on the pull-out), and now in a bunk in the Athena cabin.

_The Athena cabin. _That's where she was today. With people that she didn't even know, sleeping all around her. At least Sophie was in the bunk above her. That was a comforting thought. Hearing a quiet creak, Bri shot up, nearly hitting her head on the top bunk. There, silhouetted in the doorway-was that Sophie?

"Wait, where are you going?" Bri whisper-shouted to her friend. As the girl stepped inside, though, Bri realized it wasn't her best friend. This girl was a little taller, a little tanner, her honey-blond hair a little curlier, but could still easily pass for Sophie's twin. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that read 'Camp Half Blood' under an unzipped gray sweatshirt with dark-wash denim capris. A long dagger was strapped to her leg. No, this was not Bri's long-time friend. But if not Sophie, who was she?

The girl slowly crept toward Bri, careful not to creak any more floorboards on her way over. "You're new here," she said. It wasn't a question. "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday," Bri replied. "I was claimed last night, with Sophie." She gestured to the bunk above.

The Sophie look-alike nodded. "Come on outside. It's early, not many people will be up yet."

And for the next hour, Bri talked to the mysterious girl, who she found out was the famous Annabeth Chase and also the head counselor of the Athena cabin. She was a year older than Sophie and Bri but in the same grade-apparently she repeated first grade because of her dyslexia and ADHD.

As campers began to emerge into the morning, Bri and Annabeth returned to their cabin. And for the first time since leaving home, Bri felt content.


End file.
